We should make a difference
by sharpieslotz
Summary: "This, us... we could never work Bruce. We've tried and you remember what happened then? It's just that we are too different..." She said keeping her face in sleek... "That's why we should make a difference." He answered sounding determined.


**Tittle: We should make a difference**

 **Pairing: Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: "This, us... we could never work Bruce. We've tried and you remember what happened then? It's just that we are too different..." She said keeping her face in sleek... "That's why we should make a difference." He answered sounding determined.**

 **A/N: Something that just came in my mind. Btw don't own any of these characters, if I did these two would have been together for a long time. But yeah only the plot of this story is mine. And hey if you liked this please review. Credit for the artist of that amazing fanart that I used as my cover for this story.**

She had been sad after Bruce had left but after a amount of time she got used to it and kinda forgot the feelings. Still everytime someone and by that usually Tony mentioned him some of them came back and made her feel those unusual feelings again. She wasn't that kind of woman who cried after a relationship went down the drain but still there had had been something special with their relationship because after him leaving her life it felt pretty empty.

What she didn't expect was that she would find a very quilty looking Bruce behind her apartment door after almost a whole year after his disappearence. She had holded it together and invited him inside, without knowing what the hell the man even wanted or how he had even founded her.

"Tasha..." he had started without making eye contact. He had kept his gaze down on the floor stumbling with his own words. "I k-know that you probably don't wanna see me but I just had to see you..." He had continued lifting his eyes to meet hers only to find them full of tears she hadn't allowed to fall.

"B-Bruce..." his name had came out of her mouth painfully for her and a single tear had fallen down her cheeck "this isn't the right time for this." She had answered barely holding herself together. Bruce only had nodded a tear falling down his cheeck as he had walked past her out of the door. Hearing the door had been closed Natasha had sat down on the floor and let the tears fall.

/

That all happened about a three weeks ago and after it Natasha was kinda worried that he would come back the next day or the day after that but for her fortune he didn't come back until one evening. When she heard the soft knocking on the door she could already guess that the person behind her door was none other than Bruce Banner.

This time she wasn't so suprised and by that holding herself together was a lot easier than the first time. Bruce hold out a single rose at her direction smiling shyly behind it. Natasha accepted the rose little nervous and invited him inside again.

"Bruce... before you start I just want to say that you don't have to explain why you left... I just want to know why you didn't take me with you..." Natasha said her voice sounding surprisingly steady. Bruce nodded again and gestured her to sit down and she did.

"Natasha you said that you didn't want to hear why I left but you have to know the reason to understand why I didn't take you with me." Bruce said walking few steps to keep his mind clear. "The reason why I left was because I had some unfinished business with the Other Guy. I wanted to take you with me... I truly did but I had to leave you behind to find peace with myself. And I know that se lost our window again but I don't want it to be too late for us..." Bruce continued holding his gaze on her eyes.

Natasha wasn't sure how to react, she did still love him or whatever feelings they were. But was she ready to forgive him and get things back to how they once were?

Natasha nodded, it being the only gesture of understanding at this point. Bruce still a little worried of her whole reaction, sat down himself and lowered his gaze down to the floor.

"Okay, I get it you had to leave to your own peace to get your things under control. But did you ever thought how it affected me and my sanity to bare with you gone and every fucking thing to remind me of you and you don't even want me to start about Stark. I'm happy that you're alright and everything is okay between you and the Big Guy, but I'm not okay and it has been a whole fucking year and you just appear behind my door wishing everything is fine and that I greet you exited to have you back? I didn't know that you were that naive Doctor Banner." Natasha was now standing, her voice getting more and more closer to yelling. Bruce didn't lift his eyes from the floor what just made the fury inside her to raise.

"You know... Back then many people told me that you and me are too different and that se could never make a lasting couple. I wanted to proof them wrong and show them that a difference is sometimes a good thing and that it could make the couple even stronger... But during this year I realised that they were right." She continued now her voice much more quiet and more shaking.

"This, us... we could never work Bruce. We've tried and you remember what happened then? It's just that we are too different..." She said keeping her face in sleek... That made Bruce lift his eyes to meet hers, he wasn't ready to give up on them.

"That's why we should make a difference." He answered sounding determined a single tear again falling down his cheeck. "I'm not willing to give up on this... whatever this even is," He continued getting up from his seat and walked closer to her lifting his arms on her shoulders "The thought of you made me last longer. A day didn't past when I wanted to come back sooner or write to you. But everytime I tried... I couldn't and only I wasn't ready to do so, but now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere if you're not going. Please Tasha... I need you, I love you." He said moving his other hand to cup her face, wiping away the tear that escaped from her.

"I'm sorry Natasha, I really am. But I'm not ready to lose you. Not yet." He added before removing the space between them joining their lips in a gentle kiss what took Natasha by surprise at first but after a few seconds she was gladly replied, but she still was the one to break it. Lifting her hands to his chest she smiled shyly and linked her eyes with him. His eyes told her the honesty behind his every word and she couldn't find herself to find against her feelings abymore. Planting a kiss to his lips she smiled and replied:

"Yes maybe we should make a difference."

 **Thanks for reading, oh hey sorry for not mentioning it before but english isn't my first language so please forgive me the mistakes. Remember to review if you liked or if you didn't I just want to hear your opinion.**


End file.
